


Torchwood's Bunny Farm

by Shunters



Series: Plot Bunnies: For Adoption, Inquire Inside [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Amputee Ianto Jones, BAMF Ianto, Chance Meetings, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Fae & Fairies, Fae Ianto Jones, Fae Magic, Fae Society, Gen, Half Fae Ianto Jones, Hurt Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones Backstory, Ianto Jones-Centric, Ianto's Family, Ianto's childhood, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ianto Jones, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Rewrite, The Cyberwoman, Time Lord Ianto Jones, Time Travel, Timelord Ianto Jones, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunters/pseuds/Shunters
Summary: I needed a place to put all of my Torchwood fic ideas that I didn't feel the motivation to write anymore, so they're all here now. Anyone's free to use these ideas or carry on the fics, as long as credit is given to me for the original idea, please.The ideas will probably all contain (or at least hint at) slash and I'd rather those elements were kept in if you adopt any of these ideas, but they will be your ideas, so you can don't have to keep the slash if you're really against it.Chap 1 - IndexChap 2 - Cyberwoman AU, amputee IantoChap 3 - Fae Ianto





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, y'all can go nuts with any of these ideas, as long as you credit me in some way when/if you post any fics or art.

**Chap 2, What Cold Things Lurk Beneath -** Cyberwoman AU, Amputee Ianto. Ianto never dated Lisa, but she was still hiding in their basement.

**Chap 3, The Chosen Few -** Ianto was a Chosen One and became a Fae. 

**Chap 4, Excerpt: Like A Repeating River -** A short paragraph set in an AU where the Doctor keeps meeting a mysterious man (Ianto). 

**Chap 5, Excerpt: Two's Better Than One - **A short scene of a Timelord Ianto feeling his hearts _both_ beating again. 


	2. What Cold Things Lurk Beneath

Ianto never dated Lisa. He never snuck her inside the base of Torchwood 3. But she was still hiding in T3's basement; it was a contingency plan of the Cybermen. The base had, indeed, been having power issues, which Ianto had been trying to fix all day. However, instead of fixing the power, he accidentally caused a power surge to the chamber which the Cyberwoman was hiding in. 

Thanks to being out in the field from the start (not hiding Lisa meant he didn't need to be unnoticeable, so everyone's aware of how much a bamf he is). Ianto's arm was injured in the previous mission, hence why he stayed at the Hub while the others went into the field without him. 

\---

"Come on, Ianto, I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels," Jack called as he checked his wriststrap. "Hang on," he muttered to the team, "his comms don't have any signal, I'll just see if I can..." he trailed off as he pressed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator. "Bingo!" Ianto's comms flickered to life. 

An ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream of agony echoed through the Hub. It was Ianto. 

\---

When Lisa caught Ianto, she decided to 'fix' his arm first, by Upgrading it. Owen and Gwen break into the room to find Ianto, strapped to the Conversation Unit, with a shiny, metal arm. 


	3. The Chosen Few

He was different. He has known that all his life. He remembers things better than other kids, he understands more things than he should, he sees things that they don't. And then the day arrives. The day he is Chosen. The day the Fae find him and offer him an Eternal Forest and friendship. Always and forever. They don't want an answer straight away, of course. They just visit him to play. And they keep him safe.

And then his parents die. He's in the car when it's hit, a drunk driver swerving into them from seemingly nowhere. The Fae arrive just in time to save him. His legs are broken, and the drunk driver suffocates on petals. By the time Ianto's body heals, he has made his choice. He leaves with the Fae. The Fae splice some of their DNA within his own, and it hurts, it burns. But it's a good hurt.

Two human years- an infinite lifetimes- later, Ianto finds himself missing Earth. The Fae agree to return him and promise to watch over him, always and forever. 

Ianto Jones, 12 year- thousands of millennia- old, part Fae, part human, completely unique. This is the tale of his life and how to converges with aliens and Torchwood.

\---

He goes to school, gets a bachelor's degree. He is recruited by Torchwood when he was 17 and receives 2 more degrees while working for them. He works as an archivist for the first 2 years, before he's given a position in the field and his file is sealed to everyone but the Head of Torchwood One and the Queen. A cover story is put in place and few people notice that the new archivist is not actually archiving 9 times out of 10. He's invisible and that's the way he likes it. And then, a year later, he meets Lisa- kind, beautiful Lisa- and he's sure he's fallen for her.

Then, 2 years of peace later, the Battle of Canary Warf happens. Then he meets the Doctor and the TARDIS. And the building comes down around them. He finds Lisa, half converted and dead, in the basement. A little bit of him dies with her. He gains more scars- both physical and mental- from that day than he cares to think about. 

\---

When he's working for Torchwood 3 and the Fae come for their one of their Chosen, Ianto senses them. He goes into work early to try and find them before the rest of the team. He makes it clear the Fae that the team (and Estelle) Belong to him. When the Fae finally come to take the Chosen with them, Ianto steps in and tells the team that it's the only way. Cue reveal about Ianto being a past Chosen child. 


	4. Excerpt: Like A Repeating River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man I was talking about is Ianto, but you can make it anyone else if you adopt the idea.

It was like that River woman all over again. The Doctor just kept meeting this mysterious man over and over again, and the Doctor didn't know the slightest thing about who he was or why he kept showing up. The man seemed to know exactly who the Doctor was (he addressed the Doctor by name, looking at the Doctor like he could see everything that the Timelord was). The Doctor, on the other hand, had no idea who the man was (he didn't even get a name), just that they would meet properly in the future (well, _the Doctor's_ future) and then again in the past (the earth's past that is) before something would happen. Something that would make the man gaze at the Doctor like the Timelord had given him a TARDIS, but also with patience and understanding and _I know you're not my Doctor- not yet- but you will be and when you are... it is going to be **fantastic**_. 


	5. Excerpt: Two's Better Than One

And suddenly he was all too aware of his beating hearts; he could actually _feel_ them _both_ hammering away against his ribs. (And wasn't _that_ a disturbing notion). Logically, he knew it was just his body readjusting to needing- and _having_\- both of his hearts working again. (After all, the Chameleon Arch may have rewritten his DNA to human, but there were certain things it _couldn't _do. Certain things that were just impractical for it to do. Removing vital organs was one of them. So, all of the organs stayed where they were, just with the addition of a type of perception filter). But it was still terribly off-putting to suddenly have an awareness of his own hearts pumping away in his chest. The closest thing he'd ever felt in his human body was the heart palpitations he occasionally got during his anxiety-filled youth. 


	6. Weevils & Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out buying some groceries, Ianto finds himself fleeing from a pack of Weevils. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, the Doctor stops at Cardiff to refuel, on his own once again. While taking a stroll through the park, the Timelord notices a young man running desperately away from something. Naturally, the Doctor goes over to help, only to find himself in trouble once again.

The Doctor didn't mean to get in trouble, honestly, he didn't. Well, not this time anyway. This time he was just passing through, really, he was. This time, he had decided, he would not interfere. So, naturally, he chose to go somewhere which should be void of people. Which, at this time of night, was the park.

He had only been going for a walk while the TARDIS refuelled.

But, he's the Doctor, so, of course, nothing is ever that simple.

And now he was running for his life. Again.

* * *

Ianto Jones was not having a good day.

First, his neighbour had been arrested for cooking drugs, leaving Ianto to be questioned by the police for half the day. Then, when he went to get coffee from his favourite place, he's discovered it was shut down for health code violations. Now, the local shop he usually purchased his groceries from was closed, meaning he had to walk all the way through the park and fifteen minutes down the street, just to get some coffee and biscuits. 

And the park at this time of the night was not a great place to be. 

* * *

The Doctor strolled in between another two trees, coming out into a clearing. He stopped short, when he saw a man run swiftly into the clearing.

As he watched, the human bent over, placing his hands on his knees and panting to regain his breath, before shooting a panicked look over his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked as he arrived by the young man's side.

"I'm fine, sir," the deep voice replied, a Welsh accent surrounding the words, "just messing around with some mates, you understand; you should probably go."

"Nah," the Doctor said, hands in his pockets as he leant back, taking in the night sky, "it's a nice night, the sight of some kids messing about isn't gonna change that."

The adolescent turned to face him, staring steadily into the Doctor's sparkling brown eyes, "really, sir, you should go," the words were said seriously this time, the look in the boy's eyes matching.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, just as serious, "what's wrong?"

"I-" the man was cut off by the sound of branches breaking, leaves crackling, and the deep rumble of a growl, "run!" the Welshman stated, grabbing the Doctor's hand to tug him away.

Oh, what a role reversal this was, the Timelord thought.

* * *

Ianto ran through the park as fast as he could, pulling the stupid Englishman along with him. The bloody idiot wouldn't listen when Ianto'd told him to run, and now they were _both _being chased by the Weevil. At least the stranger was actually managing to keep up with Ianto, otherwise, they would both surely be chew toys by now.

Taking a sharp left, Ianto fled the park, heading towards the streets he knew so well. He ran into alley after alley, winding his way through the twisting network of shortcuts.

"Do you know where we're going?" the strange man asked, pulling Ianto out of his strategic route planning.

"Of course!" he shouted, running faster as he heard the telltale growling of the Weevils behind them, "now keep up if you want to live!"

Luckily, the man stayed quiet and listened to Ianto's advice.


End file.
